primalfandomcom-20200222-history
Resources
Official sites * Official Primal Site ** Cheat codes ** Tarot card locations ** Primal Facts - five tidbits about the game. * Official US Primal Site ** Downloadable game manual ** Some extra info on the Realms of Oblivion ** A challenge for each realm to unlock more site content. *** Hangman (actually guillotine peasant) in Aetha. *** Maze with diminishing torch in Solum. *** Simon in Aquis. *** Plumber Pipes in Volca. * Official US Primal Site - Use for age verification. * Official Walkthroughs ** Volca ** Solum ** Aetha ** Aquis * Official Japanese Site where the game is known as Saints: Seinaru Mamono ** Roughly translated the Japanese name means "Saints: Holy Demon" * Primal Threads on the official USA Playstation boards. * UK web site. * The Institute of Contemporary Arts (ICA) in London had an exhibition of original artwork from the project, as documented at the now defunct website Primal-Art.com ** Some of the website can be picked up from the Internet Archive at http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.primal-art.com GameFAQs * Primal Main * Primal Board - currently active as of 2009-05-10. * Cheats * FAQs ** Including walkthroughs, Boss FAQ, and slightly incomplete game script. IGN * [http://uk.ps2.ign.com/objects/482/482061.html IGN Primal Main] ** Online Primal Strategy Guide ** Cheats ** Reviews ** Images ** Videos GameRankings Primal for Playstation 2 TotalPlaystation.com The Primal screencaps at totalplaystation.com seem to be from the highest resolution possible, 480p. While this gives a much better idea of the graphics goodness available from Primal than the usual NTSC screencaps, the lossy JPEG compression takes the edge off of some of the finest Primal moments. * Primal Main * Primal Review * Primal Soundtrack Imminent * http://totalplaystation.com/ps2/news/2668 Internet Movie Database * Primal (2003) (VG) TVTropes.org * Tropes in Primal. * Discussion. * Wild Mass Guessing StrategyWiki * Primal Articles referencing the character of Jennifer "Jen" Tate * Demon Girl Power: regimes of form and force in Primal and Buffy - PDF file, 2004. * "WomenGamers.Com" Digital Women - Jennifer Tate of Primal, March 8, 2004 ** "Jen is one of the most well written developed women in the action genre, if not the gaming industry. You don't have trouble believing for one moment that she is the girlfriend of a punk rocker who has been sucked into this incredibly abnormal situation. She is also not a set of boobs attached to arms and legs." - Razoras * 10 Best Female Game Characters, January 27, 2009. ** "1. Jennifer Tate – Primal Playing through Primal was a revelation for me – Jen was like my video game alter ego. She’s smart, sarcastic, gentle when she needs to be, and tough when she needs to be. When faced with a heart-wrenching truth at the end of the game, her emotions are the most realistic I’ve ever seen in a game." Videos * Some of BunnyBoiler72's youtube videos on Primal. Notable for being in HQ. ** Primal Combat, Part 1. ** Primal Combat, Part 2. ** Primal Tribute video. * Solum Part 5 by Annse84 in HQ. Part of Annse84's video walkthrough of Primal. Lacks the color and fire of video over component cables using progressive scan. ** To get an idea of how good Primal can look watch Annse84's Primal *Intro* (1/2) in HD. *** That's with youtube's dubious quality and suboptimal viewing conditions (A glowing white border around an image is bad for viewers.) * Primal 5-3 "Cheap Fire Wall" by Rain1024. Part of Rain1024's video walkthrough of Primal. * Primal video review on youtube. Posted to youtube on May 4, 2009. Not bad for a six year old game with no organized following. The Unusual - Discussion of Primal on Tomb Raider forums * http://www.tombraiderboard.com/index.php?showtopic=6732 * http://www.tombraiderforums.com/archive/index.php/t-72650.html * http://www.tombraiderforums.com/archive/index.php/t-56535.html * http://www.tombraiderforums.com/showthread.php?t=78447 Fan Sites * PRIMAL Walk Through and Maps by John T Burt - July 2003 to Oct 2008